Our Ways Will Part
by AeriaGloris10
Summary: Can be considered the prequel to 'One Girl Revolution.' Set in colonial times. America runs into an old friend that the world knows as 'New Spain...' America/MexicoOC


**It was actually thanks to _Glass Silhouette_ that I managed to get this done over the weekend. Her presence is a soothing balm when I'm lacking inspiration. **

**But of COURSE I had to continue Mexico's story! Well...in THIS case, New Spain. While reading up on Mexico's history I couldn't help but start looking at everything through a Hetalia context. NAFTA is just threesome!smut waiting to get itself written. Hmm... **

**And somewhere, Canada just sneezed and is curling up in fear...**

* * *

**_1764_**

Realizing that the Spanish had set up house close to the American colonies had been an unpleasant surprise for Arthur. Being sent to practically spy on Antonio was one of the many reasons Alfred wanted out of his not-so-mutual agreement with Arthur.

"…I swear to _God_…I'm _through_ being his errand boy," the ash-blonde American muttered darkly as he pulled at his collar.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo's house was the usual mob scene of men and women dressed in their finest, though in darker tones than the British usually wore. Alfred gave appropriate greeting, trying to avoid Antonio and his disconcerting gaze. The ballroom itself was spacious, but lit only by candlelight.

All of that combined with the copious amounts of breathy, pretentious laughter made Alfred want to run back to his guardian's house and give him a kick in the shin. _As if I don't get enough of this crap when I go to HIS parties!_

Slowly weaving through the crowd, the blue-eyed young man made his way to one of the wide double-doors that led into the hallway. No one was in sight, and a grin slowly appeared on Alfred's boyish face.

"Perfect."

Maybe there was an armory where he could pass the time…Suddenly one of the smaller doors leading into one of the many reading rooms opened, and out came a young woman dressed in a black and gold gown.

Alfred stopped, about to bow and make way for the woman to pass, but her dark brown eyes met his and both pairs seemed to widen in mutual recognition.

He first noticed how different she looked from the last time they had seen each other. She looked much older of course, but Alfred was now taller than her by nearly a foot. Her dark hair was gathered in curls at the nape of her neck, and a small black headpiece crafted into tiny, intricate loops held the small bun near the top of her head in place.

She seemed so subdued now, but he could still sense her wild heart and the wisdom in those dark eyes, which he looked at through a pair of thin eyeglasses that he had never seen her wear before.

Smiling, Alfred happily said the name he had learned to call her by as a child, "_Xochi_…!"

But Xochiquetzal's eyes widened and she quickly brought up a hand to cover his mouth. Caught by surprise, Alfred absentmindedly breathed in the scent of flowery perfume coming from her warm skin…She glanced behind him and to the sides before pulling him back into the room she had come from. The American's mind raced, not immediately comprehending _what_ she was doing in Spain's house.

But seeing her dressed in the Spanish manner…clutching a lace fan in her hand…It seemed so obvious.

Once she closed the door to the reading room, Alfred looked at her more carefully. He couldn't believe—didn't WANT to believe—that _she_ had suffered the same fate he had. He knew Antonio had gained territory in the New World, but he had never linked that occurrence with Xochiquetzal's disappearance so long ago.

Finding his voice, Alfred began haltingly, "I…I didn't think that I'd find you here…Aztec Empire."

The young woman turned to face him, her full lips smiling weakly. She sighed and said, "That is not my name anymore, America. I am now New Spain, with Antonio as my sovereign."

Disbelief coursing through his veins, Alfred clenched his fists, remembering the intelligent, care-free empire she had once been. Seeing what Antonio had done to her. It was a bit strange to be going through re-introductions when he had practically grown up with her. "So…did Antonio change your real name too?"

She nodded, answering, "It is Maria Teresa Fernandez Carriedo. Xochiquetzal has been dead for a long time, and I've all but forgotten how to speak in Nahuatl."

Alfred bit his lip, trying to resist the urge to take her in his arms, just as she used to with him. She had been beautiful back then, and she still was. Beneath all of the softness of the bright silks she wore and her decorated hair, he could see the wiry muscles that could quickly take a weapon and use it to defend herself. Slowly, he told her, "You know, we could go back to that."

He saw her hands tighten around the fan she held, knowing that she was weighing his words. Softly she asked, "Can we, Alfred? Can we really?" She only sighed, not waiting for his response, and opened the door to peek out of it.

"The hall is empty, and no one will see us come out together." Fixing her dark gaze on Alfred, Maria Teresa continued as though she were speaking to a child, "We'll walk back into the ballroom. No one must know of this meeting, alright?"

The male colony could not resist chuckling lightly, passing her on his way out and whispering, "You know, I'm not a kid anymore, Maria Teresa." His voice nearly stumbled across her new name, unused to calling her that. However, Alfred's heart suddenly skipped when he felt her hand gently placed against his arm.

"I know that, Alfred…"

_Oh God. Oh God. Oh God…_

Her light touch nearly made him forget how to move his limbs, and he focused his blue gaze on her brown one. She lingered for a few moments before demurely lowering her eyes and opening her fan, transforming into the young Spanish woman that Alfred did not know.

Following her out, the young man noticed something shimmer on her left hand. Upon closer inspection, he saw that it was a gold band, diamonds clustered together for the world to see. A sharp thorn of jealousy and rage engulfed Alfred, and he swiftly locked her small wrist in his hand and asked darkly, "You…you married him?"

The young woman seemed to shrink in fear from his rough touch, but raising her bespectacled eyes to his, she saw his despair…Was it for _her_? She nodded, looking down at her left hand with an unreadable expression. "Antonio has made me his in…more ways than one…I am his colony. His younger sister. His wife."

Alfred let out a ragged sigh, letting her wrist go and stalking towards the ballroom. Fortunately no one was around, so he waited for Maria Teresa to catch up to him before bitterly saying, "Do you still remember back then, when we made all those plans?" It was not as though he blamed her, though. He blamed England and Spain for showing up.

Maria Teresa only hid her face in her fan, answering softly, "We were very young then, Alfred. You were still a child." She had barely blossomed into womanhood when Spain arrived on her shores.

Alfred turned to her, a pained expression on his face, and said, "I still remember. And…it still means something to me." But he could see it was no use to remind her of the past. Xochi was gone for good.

They entered the ballroom, Antonio immediately meeting them. The Spaniard smiled gracefully and took Maria Teresa's hand in his, saying in his rich voice, "I see you two have had a chance to become acquainted. America, meet my bride and colony, New Spain. Also known as Maria Teresa Fernandez Carriedo." The young woman laid her small hand on Antonio's wrist and remarked, "_Querido_…America and I actually grew up together…before you came along." Her eyes looked to Alfred in silent entreaty.

Frowning slightly, the American nodded in confirmation. "Yes…the _Seňora_ and I haven't seen each other in a long time. Congratulations to both of you…" The lie floated easily from his mouth, when all he really wanted to do was wring Spain's neck. But he only stood still as the sovereign nation continued to smile and shake his hand in gratitude. Alfred tried to pick up on Maria Teresa's emotions, but she was merely standing beside her husband, a jewel in his crown, her eyes still downcast.

Hours later the ball ended, the lords and ladies leaving Spain's house in a steady stream.

Inside, Maria Teresa was expecting Antonio to join her in the bedroom, but when she looked back at him he was putting on his hat in preparation to leave. As if sensing her question, he explained, "Something's come up back in Nueva Galicia, _mi amor_." Gently cupping her face in his hand, he kissed her lips softly and said, "I'll return to you in a few days. Stay safe." The young woman watched him leave, silently wishing him well, then began the walk to the bath tub, her mind a whirl of memories.

The servants had drawn a bath, and they left her alone to wash herself. She managed to scrub her curly locks into their natural waves, and rid herself of the makeup on her face, her skin returning to its sun kissed color. Once she was finished, she pulled her nightshift on and opened the door leading to her room.

Stowing the spectacles away in a drawer, she reached for her silver comb and sat in front of the mirror, her eyes searching her face for something she had lost as she worked the tangles from her waist-length hair.

She tried to find the girl that Alfred knew. The one that was not married to Antonio. Maria Teresa's hands dropped to her lap, and she pulled Spain's ring from her finger. At least only for tonight…

"Wow…You look like yourself again."

The young woman gasped loudly and turned swiftly, throwing the heavy comb in the direction of the voice. It hit the curtain with a heavy thud, and something behind it grunted, "Ow!" Out stumbled Alfred, his dress coat discarded on the floor, rubbing a spot on his forehead. Maria Teresa's cheeks felt warm as she felt his eyes wandering over her body, which was only thinly covered by the shift's light material. She quickly brought her arms up to cover herself and hissed, "What are you doing in here? If Antonio finds out, he will kill you!"

Alfred heard her words but they barely registered in his mind as his gaze roamed her shapely form. The last time he had seen her body so intimately was when she still had the shape of a young girl, and he had been a toddler. Her eyes flashed indignantly, and her face colored so beautifully. Heat coursed through his body to a particular point, and he managed to say softly, "I wanted to say goodbye to you without all of those people around…I thought you'd come straight in here, but…" He walked closer to her, his hands tingling with excitement at the thought of touching _her_ skin. Alfred wrapped her smaller body in his, her warmth reaching his body as she tensed in his arms. His hands skimmed her arms until they reached her waist.

He brought her closer until their lips touched softly. Alfred brought his hand to her long mane of hair and pressed her head closer, melding her lips to his. Her hands half-heartedly pushed at his broad chest, trying to put an end to the onslaught. But his other hand still explored, coming down from her neck to her chest, and he gently kneaded her soft breast, causing her to gasp and gaining him entry into her warm mouth.

Maria Teresa felt as though she was overheating, her body reaching for more of Alfred's touch. Antonio had always been gentle with her, but making love with him felt like a losing battle. Now she bunched her hands in Alfred's shirt and managed to shove him away, their strength equal for once. She held him against the wall, watching his chest rise and fall as he caught his breath.

The blond brought his hand back up to trace her jaw line, and he murmured reverently, "My God, you're beautiful…" He watched in wonder as her lips found their way to his palm and kissed it softly, his heart in his eyes. A crimson blush crept onto her skin as her gaze traveled back to his, and she began to whisper, "Why, Alfred? If you would have just left with the others…I would not be feeling like this!"

His heart thundered in a newfound sense of triumph as he registered her words. So, she felt the same as he…However he only smiled as his hand continued to caress her face, admiring the graceful curve of her jaw line and the thick mane of wavy hair that reached her waist. Alfred replied happily, "You know when I went to live with Arthur, I'd wonder if I lost you forever…I got older and tried to imagine the way you'd look if I ever found you. Now that I have..." He gently took her arms and pulled her closer, her resistance finally gone.

"I want to show you how much I love you, Xochiquetzal." He claimed her lips again, his tongue wandering across her slightly parted lips before entering once again. Slowly, torturously to the both of them, his lips ghosted over her skin until he found her pulse. Alfred licked a long line on her sensitive flesh, and felt heat pool to his aching member as she gasped softly.

Her hands explored his body, finding his muscular torso beneath his white shirt. Alfred listened to her draw more ragged breaths as his hand wandered further down her back, gently squeezing her bottom before continuing to her thigh and bringing it up to wrap around his waist. Maria Teresa's voice whispered in wonder, "Look at you…you've changed so much but you are still the same little boy that I love…and still love."

Alfred stopped his ministrations to look up at the woman in his arms, a loving smile on her face. This time it was she who took his face in her hands and brought it to hers, their lips meeting and their tongues dancing together. The American managed to keep his balance as he groped his way to her bed, laying her down almost unceremoniously on the mattress. Thankfully she laughed lightly as he crawled over her, his gaze famished. Her face turned serious, however, as her hands reached up to lower her shift to bare her shoulders. Alfred could not help but stare as the soft candlelight in the room made her skin glow. He barely registered her voice saying, "It can only be tonight, _querido_. I do not dare taking this risk again."

He smirked, already holding a secret within that would change his life, and possibly hers as well. Ignoring her questioning look, he pulled down her shift himself and staring at her naked breasts. The young woman blushed hotly and wrapped her arms around herself, still shy about her body in spite of her experience. Alfred found himself blushing as well, a contradiction to his usually confident nature. Swallowing, he began to unbutton his shirt, all the while kicking his boots off and keeping his eyes on Maria Teresa to see her reaction.

Her gaze was drawn to his muscled chest, her hands wanting to touch and caress to her heart's desire. Slowly she uncovered her breasts and brought her hands to Alfred's torso. He let her do as he pleased with him, trying to prolong their tryst and ignore the tightness in his pants. His breath hitched when she gently drew her nails over his skin, and his hands immediately pulled the shift down her long legs. Maria Teresa gasped, unused to being so…bare before a man's eyes. She had grown into womanhood in Spain's house and was always dressed modestly as befitted a lady of her station.

Alfred's awestruck gaze devoured her body, watching the erotic way her knees bent in an effort to cover herself. He brought his hand to her cheek again to caress it reassuringly before softly kissing her, his lips yielding to hers. He gave her skin small nips as he traveled down her flushed body, and brought her legs over his shoulders. He heard her stifle a gasp as he dipped his tongue into her heated core, tasting her sweet honey. Alfred felt her thighs tremble in his hands as he tried to bring her closer to her climax, stopping when he sensed her undoing.

Maria Teresa clenched the sheets in frustration as Alfred stared down at her, a smirk on his handsome face. His muscular arms were on either side of her, leading her gaze back to his powerful body. He licked his perfect lips as she squirmed beneath him and said, "I never thought I'd be the one in control…It's really something. Now…" He lowered his head to whisper in her ear, "Is there something you want from me, my lady?"

The young woman smirked and caught Alfred's shoulders, turning roughly until _he_ was the one underneath her. The younger colony's eyes were widened in surprise, though he did not seem at all displeased. New Spain smiled sweetly at her lover, rolling her hips upon his still clothed member. Alfred hissed, his muscles tensing with his own desire. She helped him remove every last item of his clothing until he was as bare as she. Maria Teresa stared at his unclothed form, seeing him as the man he was becoming. Alfred drew her closer, his body between her legs, and shared another passionate kiss with her as she slowly lowered herself.

The blond moaned softly, feeling her heat surround his thick sex, threatening to overwhelm him. He heard Maria Teresa moan into his neck, and placed his hands on her waist to help raise her back up.

Alfred leaned back on the headboard, trying to keep his noises as silent as he could. But she continued to ride him mercilessly, her eyes closed in absolute rapture. As their moans increased in volume, Alfred joined his lips messily with Maria Teresa's, muffling their sounds of pleasure. He thrust his hips up, earning sharp gasps from his lover as he delved deeper inside of her. They were reaching climax, but Alfred was determined that she orgasm first. He held back, capturing her heated gaze with his while his hands continued to caress her body. Within a few moments he saw her eyes roll back and felt the sweet tightening of her walls, followed by a rush of hot liquid.

Alfred brought her head closer and ravished her mouth as he came inside of her, desperate to erase Spain from her body.

They breathed against each other's lips, trying to catch their breath. Maria Teresa raised herself off of Alfred's spent cock, gasping at the feeling of his withdrawal. She collapsed beside him, her body incredibly weary, but felt his arms wrap around her and gather her to his chest tenderly.

He kissed her dark brown hair, whispering against it, "It could be like this all the time, you know."

Sadness crept back into her heart, and she replied grimly, "No it can't Alfred. We are subject to Spain and England, and they will never let us be together."

"I'm not going to be answering to Arthur for much longer, Xochi." There was a determined edge to his voice, and when Maria Teresa raised her eyes, she saw in his blue eyes steely resolution. Fear gripped at her and she had to ask, "What do you mean?"

He looked down at her, smiling indulgently as he began to explain, "I mean independence. Arthur's laws and taxes on the colonies are getting way out of hand, and I mean to change that. Soon, I'm going to declare myself an independent nation."

Her hand immediately went to his heart in desperate entreaty. "Alfred, promise me you will never do it! Arthur will never let you go without a fight, and I cannot bear to see you hurt!"

Alfred frowned slightly, not expecting a reaction like that from Aztec Empire. But he did expect it from New Spain. His voice bitter, he continued, "We have to do this, Xochi. You and me. We have to gather our strength and fight against England and Spain." There was only optimism in his face and voice when he said, "You can be the Aztec Empire again, or a new nation of your own. Come on, Xochi. What do you say?"

It sounded so wonderful. An improbable dream. Xochiquetzal believed in Alfred, but Maria Teresa would only obey Antonio. Laying her head on his chest, she whispered, "I cannot do it now, Alfred. Not yet. Perhaps one day…I will try…"

Alfred smiled down at her slumbering form, content at least for the moment. He would wait for her forever, until they could be as close as they already were geographically.

There was no way either of them could predict the wars they would fight as enemies, one of them over a certain pair of glasses, and the many disagreements they would have afterwards. Yet somehow, in the end, they would be together.

They dozed peacefully until the hours before sunrise, when Maria Teresa helped him dress and snuck him out of the house, undetected by the servants. They parted with a kiss and loving smiles.

When Antonio returned a few days later, he noticed something missing. He inquired as to the whereabouts of Maria Teresa's ring.

Bringing her hand to her cheek delicately in shock, she professed that she must have lost it.

It was only the beginning. All she had to do was gather _her_ people, and perhaps luck would be on her side.

* * *

**...And...YEAH. Nothing else to say except that Eric Vale is my hero. **


End file.
